


Not A Good Day

by katling



Series: Sniperpilot Halloween 2017 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This was written for Sniperpilot Halloween Day 1 - Fangs.Bodhi's having a bad Halloween. Cassian makes it worse and then better.





	Not A Good Day

All Bodhi wanted to do was get home. Was that really too much to ask? He wasn’t fond of Halloween at the best of times (long story, _don’t_ ask, the story is far too traumatising, it’s been fifteen years and Bodhi’s _still_ traumatised) but work had been hideous and far too bedecked with Halloween paraphernalia and he’d forgotten he’d had a report due which meant he’d had to work through lunch and that meant he’d had to stay back to finish all the rest of the work he’d needed to have done by the end of the day and…

He just wasn’t having a good day, alright?

So he really didn’t need to have an unfairly attractive stranger watching him on the train. All darkly brooding with a few days’ worth of stubble and dark ( _gorgeous_ ) eyes. Bodhi had a bad track record with unfairly attractive strangers. A _bad_ track record. _Really_ bad. (Don’t ask, it’s right up there with the traumatising Halloween experience.) So what he _should_ be doing is turning away and staring out the window into the dark until he got to his stop. Then he could go home, crawl into bed and wait for this day to end.

So he did. The first part anyway. He turned and stared into the window and… were the unfairly attractive stranger’s eyes _red_?

He turned back and… no, they weren’t. They were dark and soft and… staring right at him. Bodhi shook his head and dismissed it as a trick of the light. Some strange reflection from something outside that they’d passed just as he’d looked through the window. The unfairly attractive stranger raised an eyebrow at him and Bodhi quickly turned away again with a blush.

He stared out the window and… there were the red eyes again and… wait… why could he _only_ see the unfairly attractive stranger’s red eyes. Why couldn’t he see the rest of him?

Bodhi turned around again, wondering if he was seeing things but no, the unfairly attractive stranger was still standing there in the train carriage. Which was now empty of everyone but himself and the unfairly attractive stranger. Who was now much closer… and when had that happened? Bodhi didn’t know and he gulped as he realised _just_ how unfairly attractive the stranger was close up. How gorgeous his eyes were and how soft his hair looked and how trim his body was and how kissable his lips were…

“Um… hi.” Bodhi smiled awkwardly and gave a little wave, which he immediately wished he could take back because, honestly, who waves to a complete stranger, unfairly attractive or not.

“Hi.”

The unfairly attractive stranger looked amused and grinned and… were those _fangs_? Bodhi’s eyes widened. Red eyes, no reflection, _fangs_ … was this the day he was going to die? Tritely and very trope-ily on a train after being attacked by a _vampire_? He really did _hate_ Halloween.

“I’m, uh… Cassian,” the unfairly attractive stranger said a little nervously and Bodhi wondered what a vampire had to be nervous about.

“Bodhi,” Bodhi squeaked. He hesitated for a moment. “Are you going to kill me?”

Cassian blinked and stared at him blankly for a moment. “Uh, no? I just… I see you on the train a lot. I normally catch an earlier one but I was late tonight.” He grimaced. “Work Halloween party. I guess I wanted to…” He shrugged and looked away nervously. “Talk to you? I can… go away if you want?”

“No!” Bodhi yelped then he grinned awkwardly. “Um, sorry. No. I just… you’re…”

He waved a _not-panicked-at-all-thank-you-very-much-Jyn_ hand at Cassian who in turn frowned and looked down at himself.

“I’m what?”

“A… vampire?” Bodhi squeaked.

Cassian started at him in confusion then his face cleared. “Oh! That!” He reached up and pulled off a set of small fake fangs and showed them to Bodhi. “They’re fake. I have a friend, Baze, who makes the best prosthetics. He’s very handy around Halloween.”

“Oh,” Bodhi said then he quickly glanced over his shoulder towards the window and… of course he could see Cassian’s reflection, plain as day. And his eyes were definitely _not_ red. “Yes. Right.”

Cassian was smiling when he turned back. “Did you really think I was a vampire?”

Bodhi blushed and shrugged sheepishly. “In my defence, I’m really not fond of Halloween.”

Cassian stepped closer. “Maybe I could change your mind about that?”

Bodhi sucked in a breath and nodded, finally smiling properly at the not a vampire and extremely unfairly attractive Cassian. “I… yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
